The present invention relates to a channel selection system for mobile radio communication equipment of the type using a control channel for interchanging control signals for connection and a plurality of data channels for interchanging data and deciding whether or not to emit an electromagnetic wave after determining whether or not other equipment associated therewith are emitting electromanetic waves.
A conventional channel selection system for the above-described type of communication equipment selects and idle data channel with no regard to whether or not that channel adjoins the control channel with respect to frequency. It is, therefore, quite likely that a data channel adjoining the control channel is used for communication. The use of such a data channel would not matter at all if a transmit station were located remote enough from a desired receive station to sense no carrier on the adjoining control channel. However, as the transmit station approaches the receive station, the probability that the transmit station senses the carrier on the control channel increases due to power which leaks from the adjoining data channel. Then, the transmit station would be unable to emit an electromagnetic wave over the control channel and, therefore, to connect itself to the receive station.